Deal
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: After Bruce and Selina's fight over Bruce paying off Selina's mom, she finds herself at the Wayne Manor to talk to him anyways, not wanting to forgive him so easily, but knowing that she would. They care for each other and she knew he was only doing what he thought was best, still, that doesn't mean she has to be happy with it. Oneshot.


_Deal_

Selina Kyle was angry, no, Selina Kyle was furious. How could he? How could he pay her mother off after she had abandoned her for eleven years? He was wrong. He should have talked to her, he should have told Selina everything he knew because, that's what friends do. Hell, to think she was even thinking to begin trusting him with her feelings, with her secrets, her fears. Bruce Wayne was one selfish son-of-a-bitch, but still she wasn't surprised when her wandering mind brought her straight to the Wayne Manor, the large estate she had visited countless times before.

She studied the wall, vines and ledges created the perfect course for her to climb up, though she didn't need too much help. She was a natural at climbing, after all, everyone calls her Cat. Slowly, she began her way up, cursing at herself for going to see him even though she was furious with him. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to hit him and for him to hit her and truly break that trust for good, but she knew in his head he only did what he thought was best for her. He thought her having a mother would be best for her, only the woman that gave birth to her was no more than the street trash everyone made Selina out to be. Ordinarily, she would have believed them, but after seeing her mother again, she knew she was better than that. She lived on the streets, but she cared, she cared so much.

Soon enough she was facing the back of the familiar curtains, the dark reds and beautiful golds assaulting her visions. Any other street kid would have robbed Bruce Wayne in a second; he was skinny, and quiet, ad stupid enough to leave multiple windows open at all times. Selina thought about it before, he didn't need all of this stuff, he would've lived with 349 gold vases instead of 350, but she couldn't bring herself to take anything. If she did, she would prove everyone right, she wasn't using Bruce for his money, though it would seem as though she was, she truly just enjoyed his company. Well, most of the time she enjoyed his company; now, maybe not so much.

"Are you just going to stand behind the curtains all night," a quiet voice called out. She scowled, now was not the time for Bruce to be picking on her.

"I was just deciding what I wanted to greet you with: a punch to the gut, or a kick in the balls," she spat, stepping out from the heavy fabric, "I've decided that both is the best option."

Selina took a menacing step towards him, the shadows making her appear much darker than she actually was. Though she wore all black, you couldn't deny the radiance that came from her golden skin, or the sparkle in her green eyes.

"Selina," Bruce took a step towards her, his hands coming up in defense, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I knew she was a crook, anyone could see that, but I was hoping that seeing her daughter would change her."

Her eyes rolled, a scowl appearing on her lips. "What did you think was going to change her mind? Her Gutter Trash daughter or her Gutter Trash daughter's Billionaire Boyfriend?"

Bruce's head perked up, his ears tinged with a subtle red. "So you do consider me your boyfriend?"

"Seriously, Bruce? That's all that you got from that statement?"

Selina turned around, heading back towards the entrance she came through. "Look, I don't even know why I came here. I know you meant well, but this was a pretty horrible idea on your part."

"Selina, wait," he said, running to keep up with her fast pace towards the window, "I'm sorry. I should've known that she wasn't good enough for you, because, anyone who can't see how amazing you are doesn't deserve you. You're not gutter trash, you're Selina Kyle, you're my best friend, you are someone who is there for me no matter what."

"Cut the sappy shit. You don't have to suck up to me for me to forgive you," she spoke, stopping in front of the curtains once again, "I'll get over it in a couple days."

She pushed through the fabric, "I'm going to head out, sorry for intruding."

Bruce grabbed her arm, he was getting stronger, his once wimpy grip could now hold Selina in place, though she wasn't fighting him, if she really wanted to she could still get away. "Stay for a bit," he said, his hand twisting her around to face him. "I want you to stay, please."

She stopped for a second, looking at him, his brown eyes were staring back at her with care and fear and hope. "Fine," she responded, breaking from his grip and walking over to the couch, "but if I stay past midnight, I'm sleeping here."

"Deal."

So they sat, and talked, and bickered, and fought, and debated, and soon enough it was well past midnight and they were laughing, genuine laughs that did nothing more than comfort the two of them.

Bruce's knees bonked against Selina's awkwardly as he abruptly cut off his laughter, staring at her with an intensity she had not seen before from him. "What," she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"You're just really pretty when you laugh."

"Shut up."

"I'm being serious," he said quietly, his eyes never moving from hers.

"So am I."

"Selina, have you ever been kissed?"

Selina just about choked. "What do you mean? Of course, we've kissed, Bruce. Jesus, I guess I'm not that memorable."

"No, thats not what I mean," he started, his hand drifting to Selina's knee and resting there as he continued. "I know we've kissed, but you have always been the one to kiss me. I've never kissed you."

"I didn't know there was a difference."

"There is."

"Then according to your logic, no, I've never been kissed," she answered, her cheeks flushing red, "Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious," he responded smugly. He liked seeing her blush, after all of the times she had embarrassed him it was nice for him to get the edge on her every once in a while.

"Why do you say shit like that? I don't understand, it's like you like making me angry. Haven't you pissed me off enough for one week, Bruce Wayne? Do you want me to—"

And suddenly he was kissing her, surprising himself, but mostly her. She pulled away quickly, a look of utter shock on her features. "Why did you do that?," she asked, but he simply kissed her again, his hand moving from her knee to the soft skin of her cheek.

"Selina, relax."

She couldn't. She was hyperaware of everything; of his soft lips against hers, of his newly calloused hand cradling her cheek, of the other hand that was finding its way to her knee, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh. Soon enough her instincts took over and she began to kiss him back, her hands grabbing onto each of his arms, massaging the tender skin.

She was afraid of this, of him, of what he was doing right now, but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. She didn't want it to stop, and so she gently removed her lips from his and littered light, gentle kisses down his jaw and onto his neck, admiring the muscles that tenses underneath her mouth. His hands made purchase with her hair, winding in the blonde curls and bring her back up to him where he could kiss her properly again. He was ecstatic, to be kissing Selina like this was all that he wanted, he wanted to be close to her, he wanted her to trust him, and he felt the more she didn't pull away, the better her was doing.

"I've really missed you," he murmured against her lips before dragging them hotly down to her neck, sucking on the tender skin that lays there. Her eyes slipped close again, enjoying the safety she was feeling in his hold, she hated to admit it, but he did make her feel safe and protected, though she'd never tell him. She had to make him believe that she was in complete control of their relationship, though in reality, she was slipping faster than a lightning bolt. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him gently away from her neck. "Bruce, you're going to leave a mark," she whispered, touching the slightly sore skin. He brought his lips back down to the red mark, brushing his lips against it softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

She looked at him and the sheepish grin that covered his face. He liked that he had left a mark, it was like he had claimed her, and though she would yell at him for it later, she found it kind of appealing.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered, chuckling as his face turned bright red.

"What?"

"You heard me: take off your shirt."

He reached for the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head with one hand the way most guys do, and she studied his chest. He was only fifteen, but his training had paid off, he was not buff in any way, but definitely toned, strong, and rigid. He grabbed her by the back of the knee and pulled her down quickly, causing her to lose her balance and fall back onto the couch, her back leaning against the plush fabric. Quickly, he leaned over her, one of his legs sliding between the two of hers. She kissed him, a quick peck to show that this was okay, and he kissed her back, deeper, more meaningful.

"Can I?" he asked, gesturing to the hem of her black sweater, her usual black leather jacket had been abandoned back at her crib earlier that evening.

She nodded, lifting up her upper body so that he could pull the shirt over her head and he just looked at her; taking her in the way she had done to him.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered before dipping his head to kiss her neck once again.

"Shut up," she responded, grinning against his hair.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door and the two teens jumped away from each other, banging their heads in the process.

"Master Bruce, if you insist on having Ms. Kyle over please try and keep it down a bit, I can only ignore so much before I feel like a pervert," Alfred called from the outside of the room.

Bruce and Selina stared at each other, both of their faces red from embarrassment and lack of breath and they laughed one of their genuine laughs that they had set aside just for each other.

"I'm happy you came over," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah yeah, it's three, I'll take the floor, you can sleep on the couch."

"We'll both sleep on the floor," he insisted, setting up pillows for the two of them.

"Fine, but you better not touch me, I don't want Alfred having a stroke in the morning."

So the two fell asleep, laughing and talking, and slowly, but surely their hands did find each other in the night, clasped like they could never let go.


End file.
